


Little Too Late

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Project English Rose [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Super Soldier Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: After the fall of SHIELD, Tony Stark finds some of Howard's old files, coming across a letter to Peggy Carter. There he finds out that his father hid her after he suspected something going on in the organization they created together. Well, there's only one person he can think of who should have the honors of thawing out this long forgotten agent.Book 3 of the Project English Rose choose your own Steggy adventure series!
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter & Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Project English Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173995
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you are here without having read my first book Project English Rose, I HIGHLY suggest that you go read the prologue to that book first so that you have a full understanding of what's going on. If you are here from that book, WELCOME! You have chosen to wake Peggy up long after she's supposed to be. Follow along as she learns of everything that has happened and gets reaquainted not only with her lover but with a case she left open.

Ever since she went into her sleep chamber, she was used to Howard waking her for various things. He needed help with SHIELD. He wanted her to meet Maria. He wanted her to meet Tony. The reasons changed as well as the frequency. When she first went under only a few days had passed before he woke her. Days turned into weeks which turned into months which turned into years. Well, only one year to be exact. Howard would always wake her to celebrate Tony’s birthday. After celebrating, she’d check-in, make sure things were running smoothly and then go back to sleep.

That pattern stopped after Tony’s fifth birthday. In an attempt to protect one of the only people he could actually call a friend, Howard hid Peggy’s capsule. She wouldn’t be found until two years after she was supposed to originally be awoken permanently.

“Someone get Cap down here now!”

Tony stood in awe of the capsule that held the sleeping Peggy Carter. She’d been present in his life since he and Maria had been released from the hospital but his first memory of her was from his fifth birthday. He was sitting in her lap on the floor and he was babbling about the latest thing he had built while showing her how it worked. His father had told him how special she was while being put to bed for the second time that night and why she didn’t look as old as he would probably expect since she was a friend from the war. 

A couple of weeks later, he was told that Peggy could no longer visit. He didn’t understand why. She actually paid attention to him, like the Jarvises. He always looked forward to her visits and now because Howard said so, she wasn’t coming around. It was just one more thing on his inevitable long list of grievances against his father.

With SHIELD now in shambles and everything out in the open, he had been going through his father’s old things when he came across a letter addressed to Peggy. Curious, he had read through it. Tony truly couldn’t believe it but Peggy Carter was actually still alive. Howard had laid everything out for Peggy and apologized for hiding her away. The Hydra side of SHIELD had forced Howard’s hand in stopping his search for Captain Rogers which Tony knew he had continued in secret. To keep Peggy’s state away from those he didn’t trust, Howard had taken the capsule and hidden it in the basement of an old Stark Industry building in Brooklyn. He had then marked her file as killed in action so no one would think to snoop about her whereabouts.

Steve hadn’t been back in New York from his time in DC for less than a week. Tony had asked for his help in looking through things to make sure some of Howard’s old files were kept safe since the government was doing a full sweep of everything after he took down the Triskelion. “They said you…” he trailed off when he got to the doorway of the office Tony was working in.

The sight of the large metal capsule made him freeze. It looked cold to the touch yet the only frost seen was covering the window, blocking the view to see who was inside. The capsule reminded Steve of the contraption he had gone in all those years ago. On the left side was a series of letters and numbers that he soon recognized.

MEC - 040921

“I figured it’d be better if you woke her up. I’ve grown a bit since the last time I saw her.” Tony said, patting Steve’s shoulder as he walked by. From the moment he had heard Steve’s voice, he turned to watch his reaction as recognition, wonder, confusion, disbelief all flashed over the blonde’s face. When it settled on disbelief, Tony knew that he needed to let Steve and Peggy have their moment. It was decades in the making. He’d get to reunite with one of the good memories of his childhood later.

Steve turned from watching Tony leave to look at the capsule in disbelief. Her file had said she had been killed in action in ‘52. He couldn’t believe that this capsule could possibly belong to her. The reason why he joined SHIELD, why he struggled with deciding on a plan was because she had created it. He had been torn apart when he read in her file that she had been killed in action. The two most important people in his life had been taken far too soon and now he was getting them back into his life. Surely, he couldn’t be this lucky.

There was only one way to find out if this was all a hoax or not. He didn’t think Tony was this harmful in his pranks so his only other explanation was Hydra but surely Tony wouldn’t be a part of this. Unless he didn’t know and was being tricked just the same. Steve took a few deep breaths trying to calm down so he could just wake her up. On the right side of the capsule was a panel with a knob. Once he finally calmed down enough to move, he slowly turned it the other way to warm things back up. When the frost melted from the window, he pulled the door open with a hiss. 

Wisps of steam rolled out, revealing Peggy. He really shouldn’t have expected anything less than her to appear perfectly put together. Sure her hair appeared damp and her signature red lip was missing but she looked perfect to him. 

Now if only she would open her eyes.

He noticed the puffs of air first and then her eyes blinked open. The moment blue locked onto brown, he stepped forward just as she tried to. Steve easily caught her as she stumbled out of the capsule. Her royal blue wool suit damp from being defrosted. It was probably doing less of her intention, assuming she had worn it to keep warm. 

She clung to his arms as she tried to remain upright. When she saw him standing just outside her capsule, she couldn’t believe it. She tried to get to him but with lack of use, her legs were a little wobbly so she stumbled and practically fell into his arms. Now that his arms were under her hands, she knew he was real. His enveloping warmth also told her just how real he was. There may not be a blanket or a cup of tea, something she had grown accustomed to each time she was awoken, but being wrapped in Steve’s arms would do just fine. 

“We were right.” She smiled as she brought a hand up to caress his cheek. “Oh, my darling, how I’ve missed you.” 

A soft smile graced his features. “I missed you too, Peg. You think you can forgive me for being so late?”

She gave him an exasperated look and let out a sigh. “I suppose.” She said with a smirk. She honestly was just happy that she and Howard had been correct and that she was with Steve once again. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders, giving him a proper embrace. “I’m just glad you’re here.” She whispered, tucking her face into his neck.

Steve held her close, one hand in her hair, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. He didn’t care how cold she was against him. He was truly on cloud nine. Here Peggy was in his arms and despite everything that had recently happened, there was a hope that swelled within him that he hadn’t felt since he had woken up from the ice. 

“How about we get you outta here and get you warmed up?” He asked her. He had quite a few questions for her, mainly how was she here looking just like how he remembered her.

She nodded her head, pulling away from his embrace. “Did you make Howard stay somewhere else? I’d thought he’d be down here jabbering away about how he found you.”

And with that one light-hearted comment, Steve came crashing down from his cloud. She didn’t know. She didn’t know about Howard’s death and if she didn’t know about that then she definitely wouldn’t know about what happened to the organization she helped start. 

He apparently hadn’t done a good job at keeping his face neutral because soon her brow was furrowed like it always did when she was trying to piece things together. 

Seeing his face fall and his shoulders sag with the weight of whatever he knew, Peggy finally took in her surroundings. The room they were in was decidedly not the basement of the Stark Industries building she was used to and Steve was dressed in a style she had never seen before. Sure the outfit was a bit of a classic look. Leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans; but the cut and wash were not what she was used to seeing. “Steve, what year is it?”

“2014.”

“And how long has it been since you were found?” She asked. He was sitting far too comfortably in his clothes for it to be an outfit given to him just after he had been rescued.

“Two years.”

“Bloody hell.” She breathed out, trying to wrap her head around it all. She didn’t expect the search to last so long and she most definitely didn’t expect to be woken up two years late.

“Let’s get you home and we can talk through some things.” He gave her a pointed look, hoping she’d know that she’d have some explaining to do herself.

She nodded, keeping herself tucked into his side as they made their way up to the main floor. Cold, wet, wool was not comfortable in the least bit even with some of the extra layers she had on, some typical, some Howard Stark crafted, and Steve was just so warm. “I suppose I picked up your knack for the dramatics while you were away.” She then said, letting him know that she was well aware of the explanations she had to give.

Once on the main floor, a man dressed in a suit was waiting by the door for them. “Tony decided to give you two some space but left you a ride.” He smiled, handing over a blanket that was folded over his arms.

“Thanks, Happy. Let’s just head back to the tower.” Steve smiled, taking the blanket and wrapping it around Peggy’s shoulders. 

Happy had soon gone to the car to get it started and despite it being a warm spring day, he cranked up the heat. Peggy was appreciative of both men, smiling her thanks to Steve as he helped her into the car. “Does he mean Howard’s Tony?” She asked, quietly as they began the drive back into the city.

“You know Tony?” Steve asked, a little shocked. He wasn’t quite sure how long she had been in that chamber.

“Yes, although I’m sure he’s quite grown up now. The last time I saw him, he was turning five.” She smiled fondly at the memory, looking out the window at the city passing by. “The world has changed, hasn’t it?” 

Steve smiled. She was certainly taking this in a far better stride than he did. Then again it seemed like she had semi-planned for it while he had been thrown into the modern world with no plan at all. “I’ll help you get reacquainted. I’ve still got quite a bit of learning to do myself.”

She turned to look at him, confusion written over her face all the while her eyes sparkled in a bit of mischief. “You mean you, Mr. I Only Got A Glance, still has more to learn after two years' time?” She teased.

“It’s more of the pop culture things. Those you can’t just read about. I know the history.” He said, looking a little smug. 

When they arrived at Avengers Tower, Peggy thanked Happy. He just reached inside his coat pocket and handed her a card. “In case you need anything.”

Peggy looked at the card, a wave of nostalgia washing over her. She was sure that she wouldn’t need his assistance as she had with Jarvis originally but she did hope that there could be a friendly acquaintance between them. She thanked him again and soon followed Steve out of the car.

Ever the gentleman, Steve had offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation. It seemed as though they didn’t have to worry about professionalism. “Did Tony design this?” She asked once the elevator doors closed. 

Steve nodded as he punched in the code that would take him directly to his floor. Avengers Tower was half offices and half living space. The bottom half was labs and offices for Stark Industries while the top half was dedicated spaces for each Avenger. Each team member had their own floor but there was a common floor they could all commune in. Tony of course also had a floor for his own lab. Then there was a gym, complete with a sauna, too. The very best of luxury living in the heart of Manhattan.

“That explains a lot,” Peggy commented, causing him to chuckle. He didn’t care much for the aesthetic of the tower either. 

The elevator opened up directly into Steve’s living space. The entrance off the elevator and the rest of the suite were only separated by the fireplace that was the centerpiece of the living room. A brown leather couch and large armchair could be seen along with a coffee table. Off the side of the living room was a glass door that led out onto a balcony. The couch offered separation from the kitchenette and small eating area. On the other side of the hallway were two large spaces that were separated from the open floor plan by doors. One was Steve’s bedroom including a large ensuite master bath and the other was an art studio space. It seemed so cold despite the warm, earthy tones. Peggy really didn’t see any decorations either and it made her worried especially since there should have been some resemblance of a life lived for two years in this new modern world. 

As soon as they entered the suite, JARVIS’s voice sounded, startling Peggy. “Captain Rogers, I’m to inform you that Miss Potts has laid some clothes for Miss Carter on your bed and that she wishes to find some time so that they may chat about her preferences.”

“Thank you JARVIS.” He said as he placed a reassuring hand on her back.

At the name, Peggy whipped her head to face Steve from where she was looking around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. “Did you just say, Jarvis?”

“Yeah, he’s an artificial intelligence system that can help you in any way you need. He’s actually been really helpful with getting me up to date on things.”

Steve wasn’t sure what her reaction would be but he was not expecting her to burst out in laughter. Confusion was written all over his face and Peggy really did try to explain why she was laughing but she couldn’t for the life of her get an explanation out.

“Miss Carter knew my namesake well. He helped her on many occasions.” JARVIS said.

Peggy nodded. “And he would be so cross to find out he did indeed become a disembodied voice.” She further explained.

“I think you and Mr. Stark will have a rather amusing conversation about that,” JARVIS said, continuing on as if it were they who were having a conversation.

“Oh, I think we just might.” Peggy agreed.

“So you and Howard’s butler, huh?” Steve asked as he showed her to the bedroom. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with this new information. There hadn’t been a lot of info in her file. Hell, he thought she had died in 1952 while on a highly classified mission. He really didn’t know much about her life after he crashed and here he was learning that she was very much alive, knew who Tony was, and worked with Howard’s butler on unsanctioned missions all within the span of an hour. 

And really he shouldn’t be feeling any sort of jealousy if she had found someone else to bend the rules with after he had gone.

“Don’t you get started.” She warned him, easily seeing through him as always, as she laid the blanket across his bed. She noticed a couple of moving boxes in the corner which calmed her worries from earlier. Maybe the flat seemed cold and empty because he didn’t live here until recently. Picking up the clothes she had been left, she rubbed her hand over them as she felt the softness of the material. She couldn’t wait to get into them. They certainly felt better than what she currently had on. “I had to run a few missions under the nose of my superiors at the time and he was one of the few I could actually trust. He was a good friend. I think you two would have gotten along well.” 

He had the decency to look sheepish. “Do I need to see if Dr. Cho is available? Are you alright?” He asked just as she was about to head into the ensuite.

“No. I’m alright. Just need to get the chill off me. I would love a cuppa though.” She smiled softly.

“I can do that.” He grinned, eager to be able to do something to help besides hovering. It would also give him something to focus on so he wouldn’t stand outside of the bathroom door listening to the water run to prove that this was very much reality.

Peggy was just about to go into the bathroom when she turned last minute and made her way to Steve. A vulnerability shone in her eyes and Steve immediately wrapped his arms around her, shielding her away from the world with his embrace. Something he was glad he could actually do now. 

“You’re going to be here when I get done, aren’t you?” She whispered, still trying to wrap her head around things herself.

“I’ll be out here waiting with a hot cup of tea.” He kissed the top of her head, sealing his promise to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for the love that this series has gotten so far. I'm glad that so many of you want to go on a wild ride with me. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and I can't wait to see what you all think. Happy Reading!

Just as promised, Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, two cups of tea on the nightstand, when Peggy reemerged from the bathroom. The color had returned to her skin, still tinted pink from the hot water. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she looked relaxed. He handed over her mug which she took gratefully before sitting down next to him. “I figured you would be hungry so I ordered us some food.”

She smiled around the rim of her mug. Her stomach had started to growl while she was in the shower so she was grateful that Steve had thought to go ahead and get food. “Were you hungry when you were found?” She asked after her sip of tea. She wanted to know about everything that she had missed. She knew she had plenty to tell him and after seeing how weighted his shoulders had become, she wondered what she could have possibly missed.

“Starving.” He chuckled. Once he returned to SHIELD he had eaten at least three plates full of food while talking with Fury.

“I must have not been the only one giving you rations because I feel like I need to eat at least two full plates before I’m not ravenous.” She joked while also giving a little glimpse into the information she needed to share.

Steve looked at her, the joke of course didn’t get past him but the fact that she alluded to also having the serum running through her was a serious matter. “So you also took the serum? Did you always have it?” He knew that she was a part of Project Rebirth because she had rescued Dr. Erskine and he wanted to keep her around. But that was some time before they tested things out on him. Peggy very well could have been the first person to receive the completed version of the serum before him but because of her being a woman they locked that knowledge away behind many levels of clearances.

Peggy shook her head. “I received a version of it some time after your crash. Like I said I picked up your knack for the dramatics when you were gone.”

“I knew you always had it in you.” He teased her since she clearly wasn’t ready to talk just yet.

This caused her to look towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“You did shoot at me one time.”

She licked her lips and went back to facing forward as she sipped her tea. “And you wore the scuff marks like a badge of honor.”

“It kept people away.”

“As if my picture in your compass wouldn’t have done the same thing.”

“That actually wasn’t ever supposed to be seen.”

She turned to look at him, incredulous. “There were cameras.”

“I know. I just didn’t realize they had gotten that close. We were being careful.” And it’s true. They kept things professional in front of others. Something he didn’t mind, of course. He understood why she had suggested it after they kissed for the first time after she had been shot in the shoulder on a mission. After he had been caught with her picture in his compass, he had been worried about her reaction. Luckily, the footage had been well received. 

“Do we still have to be careful?” She asked, wondering how things were going to work now. She would eventually have to reinstate into SHIELD.

“No. I’m pretty sure I’m in charge now plus I don’t think it’s as frowned upon.” Steve said, thinking of Pepper and Tony.

“What do you mean by pretty sure?” Peggy asked, wondering how he wouldn’t know if he was in charge or not. “Are you leading SHIELD now?” That certainly would be a turn of events. Being co-director with Steve for the agency she helped create and named in his honor, that wouldn’t be such a bad life.

Steve sighed, looking down at his empty mug. While he had been waiting on her to appear out of the shower, he had already drunk his tea so he would have something to do. Now he wished he wouldn’t have so he would have something to do now as he tried to figure out how to tell Peggy that SHIELD is no more.

Peggy moved to face him more and placed a hand on his arm. “What’s happened, Steve?”

He looked at her hand first before looking up to those warm brown eyes, prolonging the inevitable for just a little while longer. “SHIELD’s no more. Hydra infiltrated it and it needed to be taken down completely.” He told her, sticking with the facts. That was always the best way.

“How did they infiltrate SHIELD?” She had a sneaking suspicion but she needed it confirmed. She needed to know if they had doomed their organization before they even officially established it.

“Zola.”

Peggy jumped up at the feeling of the rest of her tea dumping all over her lap after she had broken her mug from squeezing it too hard. “Oh, I’m sorry Steve. I forget. It’s been a while.” She apologized for the mess she had just created but she wanted to apologize for so much more.

“It’s okay, Peg,” Steve said as he handed her a towel. The moment he heard the ceramic crack, Steve had been up to get something to clean up the mess he assumed was about to happen. As she tried to dry herself off, he bent down to start picking up the pieces of the mug. “How did you get the serum anyway?” He asked, figuring if he got her talking about something else it would distract her for a little bit.

“I injected myself with a prototype that Howard and Zola were working on.” She said with a laugh. She had been so angry when she found out. Thinking that Zola had tricked Howard. She should have kicked him out then. Fibbed about the incident so that the Operation Paperclip protocol officers would remove him and return him to his tiny little cell.

Steve’s head snapped up, looking at her. Worry written all over his features. He had figured that’s how Bucky was still alive as well. The tests that Zola had performed on him before he had gotten there to rescue everyone. What effects could Peggy have if the serum running through her was half of what Zola created and what Howard knew of Dr. Erskine’s formula?

“My reaction exactly but don’t worry, no skull changes here. Howard was trying to make the best out of the situation, he, Phillips, and I tried very hard not to have but those Operation Paperclip goons weren’t having it. Clearly, we were right in our fears.” 

“What changes did you have?” He asked as he returned to picking up the mug pieces.

“I just received extra strength and speed. Everything else was just heightened.”

Steve nodded as he stood, trying to process through things.

“Are you upset with me? Because I’ll have you know…”

She was cut off by a quick kiss. “I’m not upset with you. I’m glad you’re here. A lot has happened recently and I’ll tell you everything, I promise. It’s just a lot to process.”

“Captain, your pizza has arrived,” JARVIS announced. 

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He said before returning his attention to Peggy. “The two bottom drawers should have something for you to change into.” He hoped that he had some sweats left behind since he still needed to fully unpack from moving back to the Tower.

Once the door closed, Peggy sighed. “How badly have I mucked this up?” She muttered to herself as she walked over to the drawers to find some dry clothes.

“On the contrary Miss Carter, you left quite the legacy behind.”

She scoffed after she startled a bit, not expecting JARVIS to actually answer her. “I know I shouldn’t be arguing with something labeled intelligent but I highly doubt it. I didn’t see everything through and clearly, I couldn’t even keep Hydra from ruining my life.”

“You still inspired a lot of people. There are plenty of female agents because of you. Miss Rose Roberts even made sure future SHIELD agents knew your story when she stepped in as a Deputy Director and took over the training of new agents. Not to mention the small mark you had on Mister Stark.”

“I’m assuming you’re meaning Tony.”

“Indeed, ma’am. He tried looking for you before he knew of your status. I have a couple of files and folders for you when you’re ready that he created for you to help you catch up.”

Peggy sniffled. The tears she had been trying to hold back since she found out Zola had infiltrated SHIELD finally showing themselves. “I just didn’t expect to miss so much. Do you know why I wasn’t woken up when I was supposed to be?”

“I do not but I believe Mister Stark does. He found a letter from his father that might be of some assistance.”

“Is Tony here?”

“He’s currently located in the lab. Would you like for me to give you directions there?”

Peggy shook her head. “Not right now. Thank you. Where I should put the dirty laundry would be lovely, though.”

“There’s a small door next to the sinks that opens to a chute that you toss your laundry into.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“If you need anything else, Miss Carter, just ask.”

She took a look in the mirror to assess the damage she had done when spilling her tea. There was a brown stain mostly on the bottom of her shirt and the waistband of her pants. The clothes she had pulled from Steve’s drawers were comfortable feeling just not as soft as what she was currently wearing. When apologizing to the owner of the clothes for the mess, she’d have to ask where she picked the items up. 

As she pulled on Steve’s SSR shirt, she’d have to ask him where he found it. Then again she could potentially just keep it for her own. Would he miss it much? Her fingers trailed over the logo as tears began to slip down her cheeks once more. How much could she have stopped if she had gone with her other choice of not going into a cryo freeze? Would she had figured it out? Or would she have been fooled like everyone else for decades? Everything that SHIELD stood for had been ruined because of one person. All that Steve had sacrificed for, ruined by one person. How could he not be upset with her? She was surprised he could even look at her. She braced herself against the sink after she had pulled on her new bottoms, rolling the pant leg to lift the hem a little so she could walk without tripping over them. She let herself cry, allowed the guilt and anger to eat her up before she faced Steve, ready to atone and to fix all she had a hand in mucking up.

✧✩✧

Stepping on the lever to lift the trash can lid, Steve dumped the pieces of the mug inside. Seeing her reaction to the news made him feel a little better about his decision in taking the organization down. He didn’t blame her for the reappearance of Hydra. She did all that she could, knowing what he knew about Zola and based on her reaction. She clearly didn’t want Zola there and knowing her, she would have fought the decision as far as she could. It was just another door that had been closed in her face, he was sure of it. Not to mention the mission notes she had written that were added to the Winter Soldier file Natasha had given him.

He pulled the pizza out of the dumbwaiter and brought it back into the kitchen as he tried to remember what she had written into her notes. She had gotten close to uncovering the truth. He wondered if she would have gone through with whatever that cryo freeze capsule was a part of. This Arena Club and Council of Nine she had been investigating had been one of the ways Zola had spread Hydra. He hoped that with that knowledge she would join him, Sam, and Natasha in searching for Bucky and taking down any Hydra bases they found along the way. 

“What else has happened?” Peggy asked as she entered the dining space. 

“You were always straight to the point.” He chuckled as he plated the pizza slices, grateful for the little quirks that showed that Peggy was indeed here and she was how he remembered her.

“I would rather not have our first meal together in ages be us walking on eggshells. You can’t be this broken up about SHIELD.” She said, standing behind one of the chairs at the dining table.

“And you’re not?” He asked as he brought their plates over.

“Oh, I’m furious but what’s done is done. I’ll figure out something else to do or maybe even rebuild. Fresh start and all that.” 

He shook his head as he pulled out the chair for her. “Not until we know for sure that Hydra is truly gone. They had a reach far larger than just the double agents that were within SHIELD.”

“Well, obviously. I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.” She said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down.

“Peggy, it’s not your fault.” He said as he pushed her chair in before going over to his seat.

“We could have watched him closer since they did regular check-ups to make sure we didn’t just lock him away ourselves.” She argued.

“Peggy, you did all you could.” He reached out and took her hand.

“Did I?” She asked, pulling her hand from his grasp. She couldn’t handle this while her guilt was still eating her up inside. “I was kept in a frozen chamber for the last 40 years. I could have done more.”

“Why did you go into that chamber?” He asked, figuring he could maybe get somewhere with that to get her to see that she truly did all she could with what she had.

“Howard had a theory about how your body would react to going into the Arctic Ocean. He was adamant that he could find you. So I agreed on the condition that I would be woken up when I was needed. A condition he clearly forgot about even after having done it for 20 years.”

“Do you regret it?” He asked, softly, not believing that she would risk what she had based on just that little amount of hope.

“No, not at all.” She shook her head. She didn’t regret her decision one bit. Ultimately it was that realization earlier in the bathroom that made her finally come out to face the noise. She didn’t regret her decision at all. She would do it all over again if she had to.

“Then don’t hold that weight on your shoulders. Especially so fresh out of waking up.” He once more reached out to take her hand in his and this time she let him.

“Hello, Pot. I’m Kettle. It’s lovely to meet you.” She joked, squeezing his hand in silent thanks.

Steve chuckled before growing serious once again. It was time to finally let her know the answer to the question she asked when she emerged from his room. “Hydra’s had Bucky all along under the name the Winter Soldier.”

Peggy’s eyes widen in recognition. The Winter Soldier had been a secret weapon that the Arena Club, well that the Council of Nine had started to use in order to make history that would benefit them. Every time she thought she had found a solid lead, it led to a dead end. She didn’t get too far with the other part of her investigation either. After Whitney Frost destroyed everything in California, it was more difficult to figure out those who were attached to the club.

“Did you know?” Steve asked.

Peggy shook her head. “No, if I did. I wouldn’t have gone under.” And that was the truth. She would have tried to rescue Bucky instead because she wouldn’t have been able to look at Steve in the eye if she hadn’t. “I was trying to figure out who he was. I was running my own mission even after I became director, looking into the Arena Club. Powerful men from all over using it as a front for something I just couldn’t figure out what and then whispers of the Winter Soldier came about and important people were being killed and world events were happening.”

“That was Hydra,” Steve told her.

“What?” Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

“They used him to fabricate historical events until they were ready to make their presence known.” He explained.

“You mean I was that bloody close to Hydra and I didn’t figure it out?” Anger started to overpower the guilt that she was feeling. She couldn’t believe she had been so close. She had been right there and couldn’t see what was right in front of her face.

“Eat your pizza, it’s getting cold.” He smirked, motioning with his head as he sat back in his chair. He got the answer to the question he hadn’t asked just yet. Knowing how they both were, they would forgo their dinner and focus on the mission in front of them. 

“Oh don’t you tell me to eat my pizza after droppin’ a bomb on me like that.” She gave him a pointed look. She wanted more details and she needed them now.

“When we’re done eating I’ll show you what I’m working on. I think you’ll like the team I put together.” 

She rolled her eyes and picked up the slice of pizza. “Are they anything like the Howlies?”

“A bit smaller and not as rowdy.” He said after thinking it over.

“How big of a group are we talking about?” She tried but Steve just shook his head.

“Mission details after you finish your pizza.” 

“You insufferable wanker.” She said as she tossed a crumpled-up napkin at him.

He chuckled, feeling lighter than he had felt in a long time.


End file.
